


The One With the Box

by emeraldwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldwitch/pseuds/emeraldwitch
Summary: A couple of little crack ficlets where we explore how the team handles Dean's dramatic reaction.





	1. Sam's Blog

##  _Weekly Dean Update (01/24/19):_

_Posting a day early because as some of you know, Dean has built the Impossible Box as per Billie’s plans. I don’t know how. It’s supposed to be impossible._

_For those of you who don’t know, the box is meant to keep an archangel in. This is how Dean spent his 40th birthday. He built his own coffin and is planning to have himself thrown into the Pacific ocean._

_If any of you have any ideas as how to prevent this arguably dramatic and unnecessary behavior, please drop me a line._

**_Also:_ ** _our monthly intervention will be held at the bunker next Friday. There will be pie and karaoke in the library following our normally scheduled discussion of why Dean is important and absolutely cannot die. Castiel has generously offered to lead the charge this month._

**While the comments look something like:**

 

> **Mary* says:**  he has always thrown these fits, it’ll be fine.
> 
> **Donna says:**  see ya Friday!
> 
> **Claire says:**  what the fuck?! Sam, answer your phone.
> 
> **Jody says:**  we’re driving in today, where is Dean? @Claire: watch your language!
> 
> **Bobby says:**  ya damn idgits! boxes don’t hold shit permanently.
> 
> **Gabe says:**  sup bitches? Deano won’t really do it.
> 
> **Sam [admin] says:**  hold up… GABRIEL?! See you Friday?
> 
> **Gabe says:**  @Sammy guess so. gotta fight the good fight.


	2. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they don't throw the box into the ocean; and instead, keep it in the bunker while devising a new plan.

**\- Cas -**

“Is that him again?” Sam’s phone had been buzzing consistently every ten minutes or so for the majority of the night. After the first hour he stopped looking at it, leaving it face down on the table.

“Yeah, Cas. He’s pissed.”

“Of course he is, we ignored a direct order,” I remind him.

“We always do.”

**\- Sam -**

When texting me didn’t get the desired results, he started texting Cas. Cas read them off as they came in. He couldn’t understand why I was laughing at his complete seriousness.

“I know I’m not in the ocean!”

“I haven’t run out of oxygen and it’s been hours.”

“Guys my phone is dying.”

“Why can’t you bitches ever just listen to me? He’s gonna get out!!!!”

It went on like that for a few hours before both of our phones went silent. I assumed it was because his phone died.

**\- Jack -**

Mary and I took turns with the sheriff lady watching the box. Dean was angry. He wanted to be thrown in the ocean but Sam refused. I could have done it for him; but I won’t go against Sam and Castiel. They look after me. I don’t want to lose Dean either.

**\- Mary -**

This reminds me of when Dean was three years old and going through this phase where he would throw things when he got mad.

Was that really a phase? I bet he still does it.

We locked his toys up in a big trunk as punishment. He spent two hours pounding on the lid and telling it to “give them back!” before he finally fell asleep.

He’s resorted to pounding on the lid of this sardine can now, screaming through the lid. Trying to convince us to drop him in the ocean. Yeah, it didn’t work on me when he was three and it won’t work on me now.

**\- Donna -**

My turn ended a few minutes ago and Mary took over. I figured I’d make some dinner for us all. Maybe a big pot of soup, since the other hunters are coming back tonight and it’s cold out.

“What the hell is that?” I could hear one of them ask from the library.

“It’s just Dean. He’s in his time out box,” Castiel told them.

I laughed to myself when the conversation ended. Only hunters would accept that as an explanation. I feel like we should have called Jody and Claire to help out. They’re family, too. I’ll have to talk to Sam about that if it goes on much longer.


End file.
